Us
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Their relationship was going so well. However, Kaneki didn't think so, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **Their relationship was going so well. However, Kaneki didn't think so, but why?

Chapter One

He had woken up alone.

He sat up – looking around their room, with his half-lidded eyes. On Kaneki's pillow, Hide found a note. Without hesitation, Hide grabbed the piece of paper.

The only word written was sorry. In an instant, Hide crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. After all, Hide couldn't understand what went wrong.

Their relationship was going so well. However, Kaneki didn't think so, but why?

XOXO

It wasn't difficult finding Kaneki.

The ghoul was in a bar – drinking a red substance, which was probably blood. He approached Kaneki, with teary eyes. His ex-boyfriend frowned, not enthusiastic about seeing him. However, Hide just couldn't understand why, especially because their relationship was perfect.

In fact, Hide hadn't spotted any warning signs. This breakup was absolutely uncalled for. He needed some answers.

"What did I do wrong?" Hide asked, as Kaneki looked away. "Please tell me, Kaneki."

"You're just not good enough," Kaneki admitted, as Hide's heart fluttered frantically. "You're not good enough for me."

"I know I'm not a ghoul, but I'll try to be better."

"That isn't necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Move on, Hide."

XOXO

He was pregnant.

The baby was Kaneki's. However, Hide hadn't told Kaneki, not after their breakup. After all, Hide just couldn't face Kaneki again, especially because he's hurting.

Their child was a beautiful baby boy, with pale blonde locks and silver eyes. His son brought him joy – brightened his world, even if Kaneki wasn't a part of it anymore. He spoiled his son – bought him whatever toy he wanted, not giving a damn about the price. It didn't matter, especially because he had a good paying job. It was only the two of them, so he hadn't many expenses to cover either.

"Happy birthday, my darling boy!" Hide cooed, as his son blew out the candles. "You're three-years-old now. Time really does fly by."

"Let's eat the cake!" his son chirped, as Hide chuckled and cut a slice of cake for his son. "You're the best, daddy!"

"You're so sweet. I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too."

XOXO

It was a lovely afternoon.

He was at the park, with his son. His beautiful boy was running around – chasing butterflies underneath his watchful eyes, but then caught one soon. His son ran over to him – showing him the butterfly, just before letting it go. Of course, Hide congratulated him, even pecked his son's cheek.

His son smugly grinned, then. He fondly ruffled pale locks – embracing his son, who returned the gesture.

"Can we go to the playground?" his son asked, as Hide looked at the time. "Please, I want to play on the swings."

"Alright," Hide agreed, as his son beamed happily. "We can't stay for long, though. It's getting dark."

"I understand, daddy."

"You're such a smart young man. I love you."

"I love you, too."

XOXO

He pushed his son on the swing.

However, Hide was weary now. It was getting late, even dark outside. A sighed escaped him, but continued pushing his son.

His darling boy was so cheerful. He couldn't bear to take that away. So, Hide thought a few more minutes at the playground couldn't hurt.

"Daddy, I want to go higher!" his son pleaded, as Hide grimaced. "I can almost see the city from here."

"I'm not so sure," Hide protested, as his son whined. "It's dangerous, sweetie."

"You worry too much, daddy."

"That's because I love you so much. We should go home now."

"Okay."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"That sounds delicious."

XOXO

It was such a surprise.

He saw Kaneki and Touka – strolling through the park. They saw him as well, but he had turned around. Without hesitation, Hide plucked his son up, who was so confused. However, Hide ignored his questions, just focusing on walking away.

The ghoul watched him, with wide eyes. Even so, Hide had already buckled his son. Then, Hide began driving away.

"Why are you scared, daddy?" his son asked, as Hide smiled and shook his head. "You seem scared."

"Everything is fine," Hide assured, as his son smiled back. "I promise you, sweetie."

"I believe you."

"You must be hungry, right?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"I'll make lots of spaghetti, then. I forgot to ask, though. What would you like for dessert?"

"Ice-cream!"

"I do, too!"

XOXO

He made dinner on autopilot.

His son watched cartoons in the living room. So, Hide could gather himself. After all, Hide was shaken up from seeing Kaneki and Touka together.

Is she the reason Kaneki broke up with him? Did Kaneki really leave him for her? He wanted to cry, but didn't. He wanted to stay strong for his son, especially because his son is so important to him.

"Dinner is ready!" Hide called, as his son darted into the kitchen. "Remember to wash your hands, sweetie."

"My hands are all clean now," his son claimed, as Hide served him spaghetti. "It smells so good."

"Eat up, then."

"Can you read me _The Three Little Pigs _tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, daddy!"

"It's no problem, sweetie."

XOXO

It was hard not to cry.

He saw Kaneki in his son. They looked so alike, but Hide also saw himself in his son. Their hair colors were not the same shade of blonde, but close enough.

He tucked his son into bed, who handed him _The Three Little Pigs _storybook. He began reading, then. His voice was quite monotone, though.

He usually read with passion, not tonight, though. The encounter at the park still haunted him, especially because Kaneki had seen their son. The ghoul's eyes were wide, even glistening a little.

He wondered, then. Did Kaneki know now? Was the ghoul aware that he had a three-year-old son? Was it cruel for him not to tell Kaneki about their son?

"I'm sleepy," his son sighed, as Hide kissed his forehead. "Stay with me a little longer, just until I fall asleep."

"Sure," Hide smiled, as his son yawned. "Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

Chapter Two

His son was napping.

His darling boy had fallen asleep watching cartoons. He chuckled and crossed his arms - shaking his head, just before draping a blanket over his son.

He began tidying, then. He knelt down - throwing toys into a box, with a tired sigh. Once he had finished, Hide went into the kitchen - brewing coffee for himself, his body needing caffeine.

XOXO

His doorbell rang.

He halted atop the stairs, with his son. He then turned around - walking back downstairs, not before frowning. He threw the door open - set to chastise his nosy neighbor, an annoying and aggravating individual.

He wasn't greeted by his neighbor, though. It was Kaneki - the one-eyed ghoul, and the father of his son.

He reacted without hesitation - moving to shut the door, just before backing away. He trembled fearfully – protectively holding his son, who was still sleeping.

XOXO

His heart fluttered frantically.

He yelped loudly, when his phone vibrated. He ran over – seeing Kaneki's number, but didn't answer. He knelt down – hugging his son, to his chest.

He didn't move, either. He sat still – ignoring Kaneki's calls, though reluctantly relenting. He couldn't stall – giving in, to the pressure.

"He's mine!" Hide sobbed, as Kaneki sighed tiredly. "I won't let you have him!"

"He isn't just your son," Kaneki stated, as Hide sniffled tearfully. "He's my son, too. And I want to see him."

"You don't have that right. Why do you care, anyway? Aren't we just unworthy humans, not good enough?"

"He isn't only human. He's also a ghoul. You can't raise him all alone, all by yourself."

"Yes, I can. And I will."

"You wouldn't know how to raise a ghoul child."

"Oh, I won't be raising a ghoul. To me, _Aiden_ is human enough."

"You don't know that."

"Don't you dare tell me what I do and what I don't know. You weren't the one raising Aiden all these years. It was me, just me."

"It wouldn't have been that way, if you would've told me about Aiden."

"I'm glad I kept Aiden from you. He doesn't deserve to have a heartless ghoul as a father."

XOXO

He hung up.

He felt trapped, cornered. He saw Kaneki – standing outside, in the front yard. He ran forward – drawing the curtains together, to shield Kaneki's face. He went upstairs – taking traveling bags, as he emptied dresser drawers.

His son observed confusedly, too. He didn't care – packing quickly, but basic necessities. He darted around – grabbing belongings, that they'll need.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Aiden asked, as Hide flinched. "Are we going somewhere?"

"W-We are, darling. We're going to your grandparents," Hide answered, as Aiden smiled happily. "That's right, sweetheart. They're so excited to see you again."

"Will grandma bake me chocolate chip cookies?"

"O-Of course, sweetie."

"What about fudge brownies?"

"S-She'll bake anything you want, but only if you be a good boy."

"I promise I'll behave."

"I know you will. You always do. That's why I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too."

XOXO

He looked outside.

He could barely see, though. It's nightfall – pitch black, dreadfully dreary. A few long hours passed – hours spent waiting, however Kaneki finally left.

He buckled Aiden in, hands shaking slightly. He hopelessly struggled – fumbling around, with the straps. He grumbled annoyingly – pulling through somehow, on his fifth attempt.

"Why are you scared of the dark, daddy?" Aiden mused, as Hide froze. "It's pretty outside. I like the stars."

"You'll understand when you grow up," Hide mumbled, as Aiden pouted. "And, I like the stars, too."

"That's what you always say."

"You're supposed to be sleeping. It's way past your bedtime."

"But I want to keep you company."

"It's going to be a long drive."

"I can't go to sleep without a bedtime story, though."

"Oh, alright. Just this once, I'll let you stay up."

"Yay!"

XOXO

He arrived late.

His parents were asleep, but left out snacks for them. His son rushed inside – into the kitchen, where he munched on chocolate chip cookies. He locked up – shutting doors and closing windows, securing his childhood home.

His parents snored quietly, as they slept on the couch. He knelt down – grabbing firewood and matches, to ignite the fireplace. It burned brightly - illuminating everything, in flickers of orange and gold.

"Is grandpa and grandma asleep?" Aiden groaned, as Hide chuckled. "I wanted to play games, especially hide and seek."

"We can play tomorrow," Hide giggled, as Aiden yawned. "Come on, darling. It's time you went to bed now."

"I want to hear a bedtime story."

"You always do. What story would you like to hear tonight, sweetheart?"

"I want to hear the _Little Red Riding Hood_."

"You already heard that story, sweetie. If I remember correctly, I believe grandma told you when we last visited."

"I know grandma did, but I want you to tell me the story. Will you please read to me the _Little Red Riding Hood_, daddy?"

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Why don't you change into your pajamas and I go find your bedtime story in the library?"

"Okay, I will. And, I'll tuck in teddy, too."

"I promise I won't take long, to tuck you into bed as well."

XOXO

He browsed bookshelves.

His index finger touched the spines, collecting dust as he walked down the aisle. He read the titles – absentmindedly muttering them, while looking for the _Little Red Riding_ _Hood_. He soon came across the children's area – full of fairy tales, colors and detailed drawings. He saw many familiar books – those that his parents would read to him, even those that Kaneki once read to him. He sighed miserably – his heart aching again, at the mere thought of Kaneki.

The _Little Red Riding Hood_ came into eyesight, then. He shut the library door – walking through the hallway, ideally flipping through the _Little Red Riding Hood_. He halted midway – noticing something strange, from his peripheral vision. He looked outside – at shadowy silhouettes, among the tall towering trees. It was only deer – frolicking playfully, near his childhood country home.

"Did you find my bedtime story?" Aiden chirped, as Hide nodded. "Please read it to me."

"Alright, I will," Hide chuckled, as Aiden grinned excitedly. "_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a_ …"

"A red riding cloak!"

"You're right, darling."

"Keep reading, keep reading!"

"_But Grandmother_ …"

"What big ears you have!"

"_But Grandmother_ …"

"What big eyes you have!"

"_But Grandmother_ …"

"What big teeth you have!"

"_The woodsman knocked out the wolf_ …"

"I'm sleepy. Please stay, until I fall asleep."

"I'm right here. I love you. Sweet dreams, my darling."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, daddy."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

Chapter Three

He heard laughter.

He sat up in bed, then. It wasn't his, though. It was his son's, who was awake and playing.

His darling boy was on a rocking horse – swaying back and forth, with a wooden sword in his hand. It was such an endearing sight, even a picture–worthy moment.

XOXO

He brushed Aiden's silky locks.

His son grinned – tilting his head back, with a giggle. Meanwhile, Hide shook his head – setting the comb down, just before kneeling. However, Hide couldn't help himself from reminiscing – remembering old memories again, especially of Kaneki.

His son looked like Kaneki, even more so than him. He saw Kaneki in his son, not the one from his childhood. He saw the present Kaneki in his son, the one–eyed–ghoul who his best friend had become now. He sighed sadly – fixing his son's clothes, as his son fidgeted impatiently.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Aiden complained, as Hide plucked him up. His son was heavier in his arms, just a little bit. He could still carry Aiden around like before, since his son is a three-year-old little boy. "I want breakfast."

"I know you are," Hide chuckled, as Aiden hugged him. "I just want you to look presentable for your grandparents. But I heard grandma is making pancakes for breakfast. She's making her famous chocolate pancakes."

"I want bacon for breakfast."

"You used to love grandma's chocolate pancakes, though."

"I want to eat meat."

"A-Alright, then."

XOXO

He prepared breakfast.

His parents were curled up on the couch, watching the news and sipping coffee. His son sat in-between them, with his head resting on his grandmother's shoulder. He wanted to take a picture, but was too busy at the moment. He smiled and set the table, not before looking out of the kitchen window. He sighed and saw deer, who were frolicking among the tall trees.

His father used to hunt them for sport. Unfortunately, Hide would be brought along for these trips. Though, Hide would sit defiantly in the truck. After all, Hide couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a deer.

His father had stopped hunting, then. However, Hide was still taught how to use a gun, to defend himself in the city. Even so, Hide hadn't been practicing like he had promised, his aim probably off by now.

"Is breakfast ready?!" Aiden asked, hugging him from behind, startling him. His son giggled, tightening their embrace. He hadn't noticed before, that his son is strong. "Did you make me bacon?"

"O-Of course," Hide admitted, turning around and picking Aiden up. He walked to the table with Aiden in one arm and a plate of food in the other. He set Aiden down in a chair, serving his son breakfast and kissing him on the head before walking away. "Enjoy, darling."

"Aren't you going to feed me?"

"D-Do you want me to?"

"Yes, I do."

"O-Okay."

XOXO

He was taken aback.

He hadn't hand fed Aiden in months now. Still, Hide had sat down, with Aiden on his lap and fed him. Meanwhile, Hide's parents chattered, asking about Aiden and how their grandson was doing. Of course, Hide's parents remained respectful, not asking about Aiden's estranged father.

He hadn't told his parents who Aiden's father was. He did tell his parents that they weren't seeing each other anymore, that Aiden's father didn't want to be a part of his or his son's life. It's not far from the truth, though he hadn't told Kaneki about Aiden. It's what kept him up at night, wondering what would've happened if he had warned Kaneki about being pregnant the night they broke up.

He was afraid of his parent's reaction, of disappointing them when they found out he had been impregnated by a ghoul. His parents weren't fond of ghouls, thought that they were savages. His parents were fond of Kaneki, except they most likely wouldn't be fond of his childhood friend nowadays.

"How is school, Aiden?" his mother asked, watering houseplants. "Do you have lots of friends?"

"What about sports, Aiden?" his father added, still watching television. "Do you play any sports?"

"He's only three-years-old," Hide assured, poking Aiden's cheek. "He still has a long way to go."

"I don't like school. It's so boring, but I like playing with my friends," Aiden answered, as his parents laughed. "I'm the fastest kid in my class. I also read better than the other kids, too."

"You've been raising him well."

"He's going to be a fine young man."

"Thanks, mom and dad."

"Can we play outside, daddy?"

XOXO

He played hide n' seek with Aiden.

He counted to a hundred, uncovering his eyes and looking around the forest. He searched behind the trees and bushes, calling out Aiden's name as his voice echoed and rang throughout the wooded area. He followed footprints in the wet grass, his hiking boots crumbling crisp golden and brown leaves. He was getting closer, the tiny footprints abruptly stopping in front of a small creak.

He saw Aiden standing before the creak, waving at someone supposedly across the creak. He didn't see anyone else, except for Aiden and him in the forest. He still didn't like the thought and scooped Aiden up into his arms, holding and hugging his son protectively. His darling boy smiled, not one bit startled by his presence or being swept off of the ground.

He tried thinking of a reasonable explanation, like his son having an imaginary friend. His son never showed any signs before, or was even the type of child to conjure up an imaginary friend. His son wasn't lonely or needed an escape from reality. His son was a normal, healthy little boy.

"Who were you waving at?" Hide gulped, bronze eyes darting around the forest, but spotting only more grazing deer nearby. "I don't see anyone else here."

"I was just saying hi. I'm surprised you didn't see him. He has really, really white hair," Aiden grinned, fingers fluttering through Hide's bright, blond locks. "I think I seen him before, too. When we were leaving, I saw him standing on top of the roof. And when I was waiting for you tuck me in last night, I saw him standing outside again."

"I-It's getting dark."

"Who is he, daddy?"

"W-We should go inside now."

"Do you know him?"

"H-He … used to be a friend. Anyway, I think that's enough for one night. I need to prepare dinner now."

XOXO

He and his mother made lasagna.

His son and father goofed around, though. He watched them from the kitchen, playing video games in the living room. He was reminded of Kaneki, how him and his best friend would eat junk food and play video games late into the night. He looked away, not fond of remembering and reminiscing about his childhood friend. It was painful for him because his friend isn't the same young man from his memories anymore, but someone he can't recognize now.

He set the table, then. His son crawled onto his lap again, tilting his head back and giving him a big smile. His darling boy didn't have much of an appetite tonight, eating a forkful of lasagna every now and then. His mother leaned forward, pressing her palm against Aiden's forehead. She didn't sense much of a temperature difference, still suggesting to put Aiden in bed earlier than usual.

He drew a bath for Aiden. His son sat inside of the bathtub, playing with a yellow rubber duck. There were other toys floating in the bathtub, like a boat and different colored fishes. They helped him bathe Aiden, to his keep his darling boy from splashing him with water. It was tiring to clean up afterwards.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Hide mused, washing Aiden's hair, with lavender scented shampoo. "Do you feel ill?"

"I'm just tired," Aiden murmured, leaning closer to him, nuzzling his hand. "I want to go to bed."

"What would you like me to read to you, sweetie?"

"_The Boy Who Cried Wolf_."

"I'd love to."

XOXO

He dressed Aiden into his pajamas.

His darling boy crawled into bed, then. His son sat cross-legged, his eyebrows knitted together and lips pouted. He gently grabbed Aiden's chin, tilting Aiden's head up and looking into his son's grey eyes. He wondered what was wrong, why his son had behaved differently today. He thought of Kaneki and stood up, heart fluttering fearfully inside of him.

He walked over to the window, to make sure that they were shut. He looked outside at the trees and didn't spot anything strange, but still drew the curtains together. He turned around and almost faltered, his son's gaze startling him. It was an unusual expression, one a mixture of disappointment and anger.

He approached Aiden, pulling his son into an embrace. He kissed the top of Aiden's head, when small arms wove around his torso. He stroked blond locks, until his son pulled away from him. He was tugged down, beside his son who wanted him to read again. He had obliged and began reading, though his voice was a bit monotone.

"What's wrong, darling?" Hide reiterated, tucking Aiden into bed. "I can tell something is troubling you."

"My back hurts," Aiden revealed, with a yawn. "I fell in the woods. It's not … bad, I guess."

"You should take Tylenol just in case. I know you don't like going to the hospital. But if it continues, we'll have to see your doctor."

"I know …"

"I'll be here until you fall asleep. I love you. Sweet dreams, my love."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, daddy."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

Chapter Four

It was midnight.

He had fallen asleep, with Aiden in his arms. He kissed Aiden's forehead, just before carefully standing up. However, Hide bent down again, fixing Aiden's disheveled blankets. Afterwards, Hide turned the nightlight on, spotting a strange shadow soon on Aiden's bedroom wall.

He turned around, his heartbeat fluttering frantically. He was about to scream, when a hand clamped down on his mouth. Of course, Hide struggled and squirmed, but he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. So, Hide hoped his assailant was caught on the baby monitor, that they could be identified later on and brought to justice.

XOXO

A pair of grey eyes shone in the moonlight.

He went limp, his tears even ceasing for the time being. The hand on his mouth left, to brush away the frozen teardrops on his cheeks. The touch brought back many memories and emotions, a fountain of feelings buried deep within him flowing once again.

He flinched and faltered, with a hand over his chest. He let out a breath as his back bumped into the wall, just trapped and cornered before the man who broke his heart and also the father of his child. It was bound to happen, an inevitable confrontation he had been putting off for far too long now.

"We need to talk," Kaneki smirked, licking Hide's tears off of his thumb, still quite fond of Hide's sweet taste. "You're not safe here. A lot of ghouls are fleeing from the city and into the country. I have taken care of some along the way, but they're just too much of them out there."

"B-But I can't move again. It's taking a toll on Aiden. Plus, I've already enrolled Aiden into school here. Besides, I work here as well," Hide sighed, knees shaking, eventually buckling underneath him. "A-And I can't leave my parents behind."

"I'm not asking you to move. If you let me, I can protect Aiden and you from harm," Kaneki smiled, kneeling down, grabbing Hide's jaw who was breathing irregularly. "You can't run from me anymore, not when you need me."

"T-Then you'll stay with us," Hide sniffled, looking outside, through the window at the dark woods. "You'll keep us safe from them, right?"

"I promise you, Hide."

"O-Okay."

XOXO

A few minutes passed and Hide's panic attack subsided.

He was lifted into the air, cradled and carried to bed in Kaneki's arms. He lay beside Aiden, hugging his still sleeping son. Though, Hide's chest ached, his hammering heartbeat and labored breathing from earlier took a lot out of him. So, Hide rolled over, for his anxiety medication and sleeping pills left forgotten on the nightstand.

His prescriptions were gone, the one-eyed ghoul curiously looking at them. He tried taking them back, but the ghoul held them out of his reach. Since their breakup, Hide hadn't been the same anymore, yet Aiden soon became the reason he had started caring for himself. After all, Hide wasn't just living for himself now, as he was also living for Aiden.

"You never needed these before," Kaneki remarked, ashen eyebrows furrowing, highlighting his grey eyes. "You shouldn't take them together, you know. Is that what you've been doing, Hide?"

" ... Sometimes," Hide rasped, averting eye contact, feeling judged for relying on _drugs_. "It's only on bad days."

"And I'm guessing this is a bad day for you," Kaneki retorted, an edge to his voice, that Hide couldn't decipher. "Isn't it?"

"...That's not what I meant," Hide rambled, holding Aiden tighter, which Kaneki saw. "I just can't take the stress sometimes ..."

"You should sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Don't worry, I'll watch over the two of you."

"...Goodnight, Kaneki."

"Sweet dreams, Hide"

XOXO

He hoped last night was just a nightmare.

It wouldn't be the only one he had over the past three years, though reality came crashing down on him when he woke up. He saw Kaneki and Aiden playing together, the one-eyed ghoul pushing Aiden on the swing he had installed in his son's bedroom. However, Hide's confused facial expression put a stop to their playtime, his son smiling and hugging him. Even so, Hide's attention was directed at someone else, who he couldn't avoid or ignore any longer.

He held Aiden in his arms, wondering why Aiden wasn't questioning who Kaneki was. It was like Aiden already knew, but that couldn't be possible. After all, Hide never spoke about the one-eyed ghoul, except for yesterday in the woods when they played a game of hide and seek. Other than that, Hide couldn't bear bringing up the one-eyed ghoul, not wanting to relive his heartbreak all over again.

"You must have been tired, daddy. You slept in really late," Aiden said, nuzzling him. "I wanted you to play with us, but _dad_ said you needed to rest."

"W-Wait ... " Hide stuttered, pulling away. "_Dad_ ..."

"I saw pictures of you and dad in an album," Aiden shrugged, cheekily grinning. "I found some of when dad's hair was black. He won't tell me why his hair color changed, though."

"Where ... " Hide stammered, his anxiety returning. "How ..."

"The album was under your pillow. Then you hid it again. But we look so alike, I didn't need to see any more to tell that was dad."

"I'm sorry, Aiden."

"Why? What's wrong? You're crying, daddy."

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"Don't cry, please."

"You're such a smart boy. I'm so, so sorry."

XOXO

He stood up, with Aiden in his arms.

He was calm and collected again, however his composure was a mask. He was truly terrified on the inside, especially of his parents' reaction. After all, Hide hadn't told them much, except that he and his son's father didn't get along. Even so, Hide was telling the truth, since Kaneki and him weren't on good terms anymore. Unfortunately, Hide couldn't exactly explain why, not when his family weren't fond of ghouls.

It was a common sentiment shared among humans nowadays, considering binge eating incidents was on the rise. It not only unnerved his family, but also him as well. He had fled from the city, yet such a distance from the city can't even keep him and his family safe for long. Well, Hide wasn't surprised or shocked, as he was quite knowledgeable on ghoul habits and tendencies. In fact, Hide had experience, a few firsthand experiences dealing with ghouls.

"Let's get ready for breakfast," Hide sighed, his smile forced, never meeting his eyes. "I'm sure grandpa and grandma are waiting for us."

"I'm so hungry," Aiden squealed, cheeks puffing, lips pouting. "I want chocolate pancakes, sausages, and bacon."

"Of course," Hide smiled, poking Aiden's nose. "That sounds wonderful. I think I'll have the same, too."

"Then we can play afterwards!"

"Sure."

"Dad and I want to play tag!"

"Oh, I have a feeling I'll lose ... _again_."

"When I win, I want two bedtimes stories read to me tonight."

"You cheeky boy, but I don't mind reading to you."

"Daddy, I love you."

"And I love you, too."

XOXO

His parents and Aiden sat on the couch.

He kept an eye on his son from the kitchen, who was so engrossed by an old rerun of _Scooby-Doo_. He chuckled and continued preparing breakfast, suspiciously staring out of the kitchen window and into the dark crevices of the woods surrounding his childhood home. As usual, Hide saw deer grazing nearby, peacefully frolicking among the tall trees and bushes in the mysterious woods. Even so, Hide knew better now, trusting that the eerie woods were a refuge to more than just deer and tiny critters.

He set breakfast down onto the coffee table in the living room, where they were watching television together. He was about to leave and go upstairs, when he was tugged down beside his son on the couch. However, Hide wasn't upset, just wondering how his parents will react to their grandson being a half-ghoul. Fortunately, Hide had hope, that they've taken to his son and would be understanding or accepting.

"Hey, I'll be back. I just need to check up on our _surprise guest_," Hide giggled, pecking Aiden's forehead, then feeding a forkful of chocolate pancakes to him and heading upstairs. "Are you in here, Kaneki? We're waiting – oh, my god!"

"Yeah, I'm here," Kaneki grunted, his body bare and dripping wet from a shower, save for a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're acting like you've never seen me this way before."

"...Y-You should come downstairs soon," Hide gasped, covering his face, with his hands. "...I made you coffee."

"Your parents need to know, Hide. It's alright if you're too afraid to tell them. Because I'll do it for you."

"...D-Don't, please."

"I can't keep our son safe, if there's people in this house who aren't accepting of what I am, of what Aiden is. You can't deny it anymore. He's a special type of half-ghoul. And I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"...O-Okay."

"It'll be fine, Hide."

"...I guess, but be gentle with them."

XOXO

He let Kaneki and his parents catch up.

He was too preoccupied with Aiden, helping his son clean up after smearing chocolate syrup on himself. He placed Aiden on the kitchen countertop, wiping his son's cheeks with a tissue to remove the chocolate syrup stains. However, Hide eavesdropped on the conversation happening in the living room, though nothing being discussed was important right now. Afterwards, Hide went outside into the garden, playing in a pile of crinkled brown and red leaves blanketing the lawn of his childhood home.

He chased Aiden around in the yard, but Aiden soon fell and scraped his knee. His son cried out in pain, just before biting his lower lip and whimpering. Without hesitation, Hide ran over to his son, hugging his darling boy. Then, Hide gave him a reassuring smile and stood, heading inside for the first aid kit. So, Hide headed upstairs and into the bathroom, halting halfway in the corridor.

"We know you, Kaneki. You're not a ghoul," his parents denied, her voice wavering. "You're so different, but there's just no way …"

"That's where you're wrong," Kaneki divulged, looking away, not wanting to tell his story again. "I was an experiment, given ghoul organs and therefore I turned into a half-ghoul. Your son and I grew close, despite of what I was becoming. But I didn't want to endanger him anymore than I already had. So, I tried hurting him, to the point he'd hate me forever and I succeeded."

"We wondered why …" his parents babbled, trying to process everything, the startling information thrown at them. "Hide stopped talking about you, but we never knew why …"

"Yet I had no idea of what I'd done to him. Otherwise I wouldn't have left him all alone with _my_ child."

"Yours?!"

"Yes, Aiden is my son. He's a half-ghoul, like me. He's a bit different, since he was never an experiment."

"... This is all too much, just too much."

"I'm here to protect my family."

"...Right."

"I promise I'll keep Hide safe."

"We'll trust you, but never break his heart again."

"I won't ever again."

XOXO

He heard footsteps coming upstairs.

He stood in the middle of the hallway, clutching the first aid kit tightly in his hands. His eyes grew wide in horror, when Kaneki stood before him. Without hesitation, Hide ran past him, but his wrist was caught. Even so, Hide didn't struggle, not when Kaneki hugged him from behind. In fact, Hide grew stiff, his body tense from Kaneki's touch. After all, Hide wasn't accustomed to it, not since they parted ways.

He was released soon enough, darting downstairs and outside once he was. He dropped down beside Aiden, taking out alcohol wipes and a roll of bandage from the first aid kit. However, Hide blinked in confusion, since Aiden's knee wasn't bleeding anymore and completely healed. Though, Hide understood why, his son's ghoul abilities were slowly and steadily strengthening over time. Still, Hide hugged him, who didn't seem disturbed by his regenerative abilities at all.

"Dad!" Aiden shouted, rushing towards Kaneki, with open arms. "You promised to play with us."

"You're so adorable," Kaneki smiled, kneeling down, brushing back Aiden's hair, taking a good look at his son. "You have my eyes, but I know you won't see things like me."

"Huh?" Aiden scowled, tilting his head sideways. "I don't understand …"

"What do you want to play, Aiden?"

"Tag!"

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"But if I win, I get read more bedtime stories."

"Oh, I see. Let's make sure you win, then."

"Yay!"

XOXO

He stumbled backwards.

His son and Kaneki began advancing towards him, the one-eyed ghoul's movements mimicked by Aiden. It was almost as if Kaneki was teaching Aiden, with these games of tag and hide n' seek. It was fun playing alongside Aiden, nevertheless he felt like a prey being chased by Kaneki. However, Hide hadn't much of a choice, especially since he can't help Aiden accept himself as a half-ghoul. After all, Hide is a human, explicitly one from a family who isn't fond of ghouls.

His adrenaline began pumping, flowing through his veins as he ran. He darted between tall trees, jumping over fallen branches blocking his path. He took a chance and looked behind him, seeing Aiden and Kaneki closing the distance between them. Even so, Hide focused more on his son, who was a natural at navigating himself in rough terrain. Unfortunately, Hide lost his footing and fell, but Kaneki caught him and pulled him into an embrace.

"It seems like you've won, Aiden. We should return to the house now," Kaneki smirked, letting Hide go, but still holding his hand and plucking Aiden into his arm. "I'm sure you're looking forward to your prize."

"Yeah, I am," Aiden snickered, giving Hide a toothy grin, just before puffing out his cheeks and pouting. "But I'm hungry. Daddy, I want dinner."

"Of course, darling. What would you like tonight?" Hide smiled, pinching Aiden's cheek, whose pale blond eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. "I'll make whatever you want."

"Wow."

"I want steak, daddy."

"Okay, I'm sure grandpa and grandma would love that, too."

XOXO

He hand fed Aiden again.

It seemed like Aiden was getting a little clingy, ever since his transformation into a half-ghoul began. He didn't mind being more attentive than before, especially because he was aware of how hard being a ghoul is. After all, Hide was there for a certain one-eyed ghoul, though Kaneki's situation was different than Aiden's. So, Hide couldn't do this all alone, considering Aiden is a natural born ghoul.

He would've prepared Aiden a bath afterwards, but stayed downstairs to help his mother clean up. He sent Aiden and Kaneki upstairs, telling Kaneki to draw their son a bath. The one-eyed ghoul seemed confused, apparently lacking knowledge of how to draw a bath for a child. Of course, Hide told them to wait for him, realizing just how removed Kaneki had become from everyday life. And, Hide understood why, acknowledging that the simple pleasures of life had been stolen from Kaneki.

"Is the water okay?" Hide asked, taking out Aiden's bath toys, while Kaneki sat on the bathroom countertop. "Is it too hot?"

"It's fine," Aiden admitted, nuzzling Hide's hand, when Hide began washing his hair. "What do you do in the woods, dad? Do you hunt there? I don't think daddy likes when people hunt for sport."

"That's a secret," Kaneki answered, jumping off of the countertop, kneeling beside Hide on the tiles, to tickle Aiden's stomach. "You won't know until you're older."

"What bedtime story do you want to hear, darling?"

"_Hansel and Gretal_."

"You'll like that one."

XOXO

He helped Aiden into his pajamas.

His son sat on the swing in his bedroom, with his teddy bear in hand. He darted around his son's bedroom, throwing toys into a chest and picking up dirty laundry. The one-eyed ghoul watched him from afar, realizing that this was a part of taking care of a child and not just one who's a half-ghoul. Afterwards, Hide turned the nightlight on, carrying Aiden to bed and tucking him in. Then, Hide went to the library, telling Kaneki to watch over Aiden as he went to get _Hansel and Gretal_.

A spare bedroom in his childhood home had been converted into a library, especially since his parents' interests in books grew as they aged. He plucked _Hansel and Gretal_ off of the shelf, flipping through the storybook as he walked down the hallway. It was one of the many storybooks Kaneki read to him when they were children, though that Kaneki from his memories was now gone. When he returned, Hide smiled at the scene before him, his son and Kaneki having a tickle fight. Fortunately, Hide didn't have to fret about bonding, not when Kaneki and Aiden were getting along just fine.

"Daddy!" Aiden squealed, still in Kaneki's arms, the two laying as Hide leaned against the headboard. "Please read to us."

"Alright," Hide smiled, softly reading, lulling Aiden to sleep with his voice. "... _They filled a large basket with food, stuffed the precious stones and coins in their pockets, and set off into the forest to search for the way home. This time, luck was with them. A little white duck came to their aid as they tried to cross a wide lake. The little white duck carried them, one by one, safely, to the other side_."

"He fell asleep," Kaneki said, kissing Aiden's right cheek, while Hide kissed Aiden's left cheek. "Goodnight, my little one."

"He must have been tired."

"It's a lighter shade of blond, but he has your hair color. He even has your personality, Hide."

"He has your eye color, Kaneki. He's smart like you, too."

"His eyes shine, similar to yours. He pieces things together like you do, Hide. I mean, Aiden figured out who I was through photographs."

"He's a smart, little boy."

"He's different, Hide. He can consume human food and flesh. If he was just to survive off of food meant for humans, Aiden will be hungry more frequently. I think Aiden should also eat alterative meat for ghouls."

"It would make him crave for the real thing."

"I don't believe so. He never had human flesh before, Hide."

"I don't know …"

"You have to accept what he is."

"Alright …"

"You can't shield or hide his ghoul nature from him anymore."

"I'm not trying to …"

"It seems like you are."

"Did you just come back to protect Aiden from _me_? Because you think I'm like the rest of my family, right?!"

"That's ridiculous, Hide."

"Or did you just come back to take Aiden away from me? Because you think you can raise him better with your ghoul friends at Anteiku, right?!"

"No, I would never do such a thing. Calm down, please. Just listen, Hide."

"Why should I?!"

"I know I abandoned you because I couldn't handle being a ghoul, but Aiden will never hurt you like I did. You won't lose him to the ghoul world. He loves you so much. And you're a great parent to him, Hide."

"But I'm still scared …"

"That's okay, Hide. It's okay to be scared."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
